


Una stretta vicinanza

by hapworth



Series: The Writing Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, Introspection, M/M, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: Satori si mosse un poco, abbastanza per voltarsi con discrezione, senza svegliare il proprio ragazzo pacificamente dormiente al suo fianco.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: The Writing Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1722772
Kudos: 6





	Una stretta vicinanza

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction partecipa a "[ _The Writing Week_](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/2020/04/21/the-writing-week-27-04-3-05/)" indetta da [Fanwriter.it](https://fanwriters.wordpress.com/)!  
>  **prompt:** trama || **lista:** fanfiction

C'era qualcosa di terribilmente piacevole nel sentire la presenza di Wakatoshi al proprio fianco; non era mai eccessivamente invadente, sebbene avesse una corporatura ampia e massiccia – così diversa dalla propria, più allungata e sottile, ma non per questo meno mascolina.  
Russava sempre un poco, l'ex asso della Shiratorizawa, in un fischio leggerissimo, che pareva più un sibilo, dovuto principalmente alla bocca sempre socchiusa e al naso che, facilmente, finiva otturato durante la notte e la mattina, in una combinazione piuttosto tenera, se si considerava quanto avesse la voce bassa Ushijima appena sveglio.  
Satori si mosse un poco, abbastanza per voltarsi con discrezione, senza svegliare il proprio ragazzo pacificamente dormiente al suo fianco. Amava il contatto, Wakatoshi, ma non l'abbracciarlo stretto: preferiva un contatto senza alcuna costrizione, fatto di pelle, cotone e respiro. Tendou non se ne era mai lamentato, perché di fatto era qualcosa di molto tenero, molto... gentile, per certi versi.  
D'altronde, Wakatoshi raramente dimostrava i propri sentimenti in modo convenzionale; il suo sguardo era sempre molto diretto, le sue azioni parlavano per lui, ma le parole erano, a volte, un po' troppo semplicistiche. Per uno come Satori, la cosa poteva risultare, alla lunga, frustrante... ma era bello, perché con il tempo aveva imparato a leggere in quelle cose un po' fuori dagli schemi, ciò che l'altro nascondeva all'interno.  
«Satori...?» la voce impastata ed esageratamente bassa di Ushijima gli fece sollevare lo sguardo ambrato, con un sorriso largo e furbetto. «Torna a dormire, è ancora presto.» lo rimproverò gentilmente, accarezzandogli il viso tiepido di sonno, appena sollevato per vederlo nella penombra della stanza. «Mh.» gli rispose quello, riadagiando la testa al cuscino e avvicinandosi, con un breve movimento, maggiormente a lui, il viso contro il suo collo allungato e il respiro caldo che si infrangeva sulla pelle rosea.  
Tendou rabbrividì, mentre allungava la mano e la poggiava sulla schiena del compagno, in un gesto intimo e dolce, a cui Wakatoshi rispose con un sibilo e un breve mugolio di assenso, affondando il viso contro di lui. Sentiva il respiro infrangersi tra il cotone della maglia e il collo scoperto ed era piacevole, rassicurante persino.  
«Stai cercando di provocarmi, Wacchan?» sapeva che Ushijima non apprezzava i vezzeggiativi e i soprannomi, così la reazione dell'amante fu pressoché istintiva, mentre si distaccava da lui e lo guardava fisso, gli occhi verde scuro, in quella tonalità più vicina al marrone che non al verde, che gli sondavano dentro. «Io non pensavo a-»  
Il dito di Satori gli si posò sulle labbra schiuse, in un gesto gentile e un sorriso sottile, più dolce di quello che gli aveva riservato poco prima. «Lo so.» fu la risposta dell'altro ragazzo, mentre abbassava la mano e gli dava un bacio lieve sulle labbra, a schiocco. «Stavo scherzando.»  
“ _Non troppo però.”_ Aggiunse nella sua mente, prima di riaccompagnare Ushijima tra le sue braccia. «Torna a dormire, d'accordo?» Wakatoshi emise un sospiro, esprimendo tutta l'ansia che, inconsciamente, aveva trattenuto e Tendou si disse che andava bene: amava quel ragazzo, anche se non condividevano la stessa perenne eccitazione. Wakatoshi era più lento, più... pacato, meno coinvolto a livello fisico, ma decisamente tanto a livello emotivo. Per Tendo andava tutto di pari passo – a volte anche in modo troppo repentino – ed era bello, alla fin fine, considerare che Wakatoshi fosse così sincero, così _interessato_ , ma senza sempre secondi fini.  
«Domani possiamo farlo.» la voce bassa, attutita dal cotone di Ushijima lo fece ridere, una risata leggera e soffocata, mentre affondava la testa tra i capelli castani del compagno e lo stringeva, sentendo l'altro stringerlo a propria volta e affondare con il viso più a sé. Cosa c'era, del resto, di più importante?


End file.
